Covenant
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Covenant" is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank Black is called in to profile a sheriff who confessed to murdering his entire family. Summary Millennium Group member Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) travels to Provo, Utah to meet Calvin Smith (Michael O'Neill), the prosecutor in a local murder case; and Didi Higgens (Sarah Koskoff), a pathologist for the County Medical Examiner's office. Smith and Higgens have been involved in the trial of former sheriff William Garry (John Finn), who has been convicted of killing his three children and wife. Garry pled guilty to murders, and forensic evidence has linked him to a wood-carving chisel used to commit the murders. Black has been asked to construct an offender profile for Garry, to determine whether the man is sufficiently dangerous to society for a judge to issue a death penalty. Garry himself is asking to be executed. Black travels to Garry's home with a deputy, Kevin Reilly (Steve Bacic). Daubed in blood on the kitchen window are the numbers "1 28 15", which Reilly notes no one has been able to understand. Black also listens to a recording of Garry's confession, which details the murders meticulously. Black convinces Garry's attorney to allow him an interview, insisting he will be entirely impartial. Garry tells Black he had planned the murders for some time, motivated by hatred for his wife and monetary concerns. Black refutes this, pointing out that Garry had carved a wooden angel as a gift for his wife that same day, using the chisel that was the murder weapon. Smith, realizing that Black does not believe Garry to be guilty, dismisses him from the case. Black discovers that Garry had been having an affair, having previously believed that Mrs. Garry was the unfaithful one; he also realizes that Garry was unaware that his wife was pregnant. Black has Higgens help him in getting the bodies exhumed, allowing the two to see that Mrs. Garry's wounds were not defensive, but self-inflicted. Black also determines that the message written in blood was in fact "I 28 15"—Book of Isaiah, chapter 28, verse 15; which is concerned with lies and falsehoods. Black pieces together the actual events of the night of the murders, realizing that Mrs. Garry killed her children before committing suicide; before she died she blamed Garry for her actions, causing him to seek atonement by admitting to the crimes. Reilly admits to having helped Garry rearrange the crime scene to incriminate himself; Black urges him to come forward with the real events to save his friend's life. Background Information Cast and Characters *Sarah Koskoff (Didi Higgens) previously played Theresa Nemman in The X-Files episode "Pilot". *Steve Bacic (Deputy Kevin Reilly) previously played 2nd Officer in The X-Files episode "Soft Light" and Agent Will Collins in "Pusher". *Colleen Winton (Dolores Garry) previously played Examiner in The X-Files episode "Squeeze". *George Gordon (Judge Francis Maher) previously played Detective in The X-Files episode "Kaddish". *Norman Armour (Medical Examiner Geller) previously played ER Doctor in The X-Files episode "Sanguinarium". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *John Finn as William Garry *Michael O'Neill as County Prosecutor Calvin Smith *Sarah Koskoff as Didi Higgens *Jay Underwood as Michael Slattery *Steve Bacic as Deputy Kevin Reilly Co-Starring *Don MacKay as Jack Meredith *Nicole Oliver as Dr. Alice Steele *Colleen Winton as Mrs. Dolores Garry *Tyler Thompson as William Garry, Jr. *George Gordon as Judge Francis Maher *Karen Elizabeth Austin as Mrs. Anderson *David Abbott as Mr. Anderson *Norman Armour as Medical Examiner Geller *Noah Heney as Charles Horvath Uncredited *Nikol Tschenscher as Mary Garry *Cody Shaer as Gabriel Garry References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=